<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you want me, I'm yours to take by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414378">If you want me, I'm yours to take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor’s heart is always so full when he sees him dance. Prince Yuuri Katsuki moves as if his feet aren’t even touching the floor, gliding in the air smoothly. He’s grace, strength and musicality; the gold embroideries of his white suit glimmering in the candlelight. Victor has never seen a dancer such as him. In all the times he’s gone to balls and dances, Prince Yuuri is the most breathtaking man at every single one. Victor wishes he could break away from King and Queen of Jubelin to go join him on the dance floor. To drop the pleasantries, the rules, the cages they’ve been placed in, and follow his heart onto the floor. To risk it all for a dance, half a dance, a single box of waltz, just to feel Yuuri’s strong arms around him as they move to the music for everyone to see. </p><p>Tonight, however, Victor’s heart bleeds as Yuuri dances. The Prince of  Hasetsu is moving just as beautifully across the floor as he always does, enticing the crowd into watching. None of them can look away. Tonight, however, a woman Victor is all too familiar with is gathered in Prince Yuuri’s arms, and Victor recents it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you want me, I'm yours to take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few days a go I ran a poll on twitter which fic I were to work on next and 'Princes Forbidden Love AU' won with a landslide - so here it is! I hope you enjoy! For those of you who voted for the Wicked Musical AU it'll come at some point too. </p><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi/pseuds/Dachi">Dachi</a>for helping with the beta &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor’s heart is always so full when he sees him dance. Prince Yuuri Katsuki moves as if his feet aren’t even touching the floor, gliding in the air smoothly. He’s grace, strength and musicality; the gold embroideries of his white suit glimmering in the candlelight. Victor has never seen a dancer such as him. In all the times he’s gone to balls and dances, Prince Yuuri is the most breathtaking man at every single one. Victor wishes he could break away from King and Queen of Jubelin to go join him on the dance floor. To drop the pleasantries, the rules, the cages they’ve been placed in, and follow his heart onto the floor. To risk it all for a dance, half a dance, a single box of waltz, just to feel Yuuri’s strong arms around him as they move to the music for everyone to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, however, Victor’s heart bleeds as Yuuri dances. The Prince of  Hasetsu is moving just as beautifully across the floor as he always does, enticing the crowd into watching. None of them can look away. Tonight, however, a woman Victor is all too familiar with is gathered in Prince Yuuri’s arms, and Victor recents it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This way, Victor does not have to recent Yuuri’s family for signing away their son’s hand in marriage when he was only a toddler. If he places all his anger towards her, he does not have to recent his own parents for not fighting for Victor’s wants when he asked them to. He had been younger then, merely a teenager, with long silver hair, tears streaming down his face as he begged on his knees in his parents’ private quarters. They had brushed him off, claimed it was a teenage fantasy, a silly infatuation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon you will grow out of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they had claimed and yet here Victor was a decade later, heart still full of only Prince Yuuri. What he had promised them then he’s still kept to this day. Victor will not marry unless it is Prince Yuuri he is wedded to. It’s the one claim he has over his future, the one thing they cannot force him to. It’s in their constitution. Unfortunately, Yuuri does not have that choice. Yuuri must marry her, and for that Victor resents her with every fiber of his being.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s smiling, soft and sweet, but Victor knows her tongue to be sharp and quick, her ways cunning. He’s kept an eye on her of course, ever since he learned about Yuuri’s arrangement. He knows Yuuri will not be happy with her, and he has even said so himself. If Yuuri could decide, he would stand by Victor’s side, have Victor in his arms on the dancefloor, sit by Victor’s side when he takes the throne. Victor longs for it so much it makes him breathless. It’s a silly fantasy that cannot be. They’re down to months till the wedding now. They’re running out of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ends, and she slides out of Yuuri’s arms and courtesies, as Yuuri bows and leads her off the dance floor to her parents who are standing next to Yuuri’s own. They look like a matched family. Victor’s suddenly overcome with nausea, and yet he cannot stop stealing glances. It pays off, for it does not take too long until Prince Yuuri excuses himself through a backdoor. Victor does something similar to the company he’s only half socializing with, using another entrance to head the way Yuuri disappeared to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor knows this castle like the back of his hand, and it does not take long till he finds Yuuri hidden in a small nook built into the wall, leaning against the stone and looking at Victor with those dark eyes that Victor could get lost in. He looks otherworldly with beauty, Victor’s Yuuri, with his slicked-back black hair, his sharp jaw, soft cheeks, and his strong yet lithe frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t utter a word at first. Victor ducks into the dark nook, hand searching for Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri meets him, reaching his hand out to take Victor’s. His skin is warm, touch electric. This is dangerous. It would be so easy to get caught, for someone to see them and bring attention to this tragic love affair. In this moment, Victor does not care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, “ he breathes, stepping further into the light, closer to his love. “Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you let me come tonight?” Yuuri asks as he pulls Victor closer. His hand leaves Victor’s only to cup his face. Victor wishes he could feel Yuuri’s skin on his every day. “You need not accept if you do not want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Victor begs, leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s, indulging in dangerous fantasies. “I cannot stand knowing you are under the same roof as me and not the same bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri smiles, breathtakingly blinding, and then he brushes his lips against Victor’s for just a second. It sends sparks tingling from the point of contact all through Victor’s body, his heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Yuuri says and when Victor opens his eyes he looks sad, pain evident in his eyes. It feels like a dagger to Victor’s chest. Still, he nods and without indulging in the temptation of pressing his lips against Yuuri’s once more, he steps away and back into the ballroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It drags on forever, it is as if the clock is taunting them by letting time float by endlessly slow. Victor thinks he’s about to break apart from longing and waiting when his parents finally give him permission to leave. Prince Yuuri had left half an hour ago, and yet Victor knows they will have to wait so much longer till the castle is still and quiet for Yuuri to sneak through the halls to Victor’s chambers. Luckily, the kingdoms visiting are all on good terms and no extra guards will be posted tonight on either side. It makes having a forbidden romance much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor busies himself, asking the servant to undress on his own so it will take longer. He does not actually need their help, even if it is useful, and he knows that having something to do will calm his nerves as he waits. He cannot help but worry about Yuuri making his way from the east wing to the west, imagine he will get caught and captured. Victor’s not sure what they would do to him if they did. He knows, however, that the price would not be as steep from the Nikiforov family as the one Yuuri’s own family would punish him with. And yet, Yuuri comes to Victor, heart in his hand and love on his lips, risking it all for just one more night, one more kiss. They both want more, they’ve told each other countless times since they confessed their love to each other, but they can never know which will be the last time they’re able to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor has stripped himself into his nightshirt, brushed his hair and placed the vial of oil next to the bed before crawling into it. He places a book on his lap, one he knows he will not be able to read a word of. Now all he can do is to wait, and hope. Yuuri’s grace comes in handy on occasions as this as well as on the dancefloor, and Victor only hears him because of the soft click the door handle makes when he pushes it down, sliding in between the crack of the open door. He does not have a light in his hands, and he’s still in the suit he was in at the ball, but without his shoes. Breathtaking, always to utterly lovely. He lets out a soft breath between slightly parted lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Victor knows, before he opens his eyes and looks directly at Victor, eyes ablaze. No other has eyes such as Yuuri, deep with caramel and speckled with gold, filled with fire and strength. Stars, how Victor adores him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s three light steps, soundless bare feet on stone floor, and then Yuuri’s knee pushes up on the bed, then the next. Victor’s already opening his arms, and Yuuri crawls into his lap to cup Victor’s face between his palms in a mere second. Victor grips his hips and pulls him closer, since this is where he belongs, where he always should be, and Yuuri goes so willingly. He turns his head to the right to kiss Yuuri’s palm, as he always does, to show that he would place it all in Yuuri’s hands. His heart, his title, his life. Yuuri answers in kind by bringing his lips back to his own, a soft whine escaping his mouth. Yuuri’s lips taste like champagne still, and Victor has no self-control as he deepens the kiss with desperate need that has been drumming in his veins ever since Yuuri stepped out of the carriage from Hasetsu, and Victor greeted him with the proper bow. Yuuri’s grip tightens and then slides down to Victor’s neck, where he finds the leverage to rock down into Victor’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor trembles. He loves him so achingly much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Yuuri whispers, mouth just a breath from Victor’s, as if distance is too painful for him as well. “Vitusha, I missed you so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dorogoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Victor answers, the grip on Yuuri’s hips loosening as he lets his hands travel to the front of the jacket to start unhooking the binders. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awful,” Yuuri admits, hands sliding up to the back of Victor’s head as Victor works the jacket open, foreheads tipped together. “I can barely think of anything but you. Food tastes like ash, wine like nothing. I feel,” Yuuri lets out a stuttering breath, “...nothing, except but pain for not being with you. I thought it would subdue with time, that I would get used to it, but it seems the longer I love you the more I want you close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too,” Victor promises. “Every second of every day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could be yours for the world to see,” Yuuri breathes, fingers tracing soft patterns down across his nightshirt. Victor’s heart aches as he pushes the jacket off Yuuri’s shoulders, hurrying to pull the undershirt over his head so Yuuri can put his hands back on his skin. Yuuri pulls Victor nightshirt over his head too, and soon their garments join each other on the floor. Victor lets his hands caress from Yuuri’s shoulders down his arms as Yuuri’s land on his chest, one covering his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s skin is gorgeous and smooth, like silk under Victor’s fingers. He knows Yuuri’s body like the back of his hand, even more perhaps. He’s made it his goal to know every detail of it, to store it into his memory for when he will not be allowed to touch or see it anymore. This time however, there is something new. A scar rests above Yuuri’s collarbone. It looks fresh, still pink. It does not look like it has come from a blade, even if it looks like a gush. Victor can’t help but run his fingers over it.  He looks up at Yuuri’s face with wide eyes, but Yuuri turns away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Victor asks. Yuuri’s fingers curl on his chest before splaying flat again. Victor’ heart races under Yuuri’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got burned,” Yuuri says, hands moving up to Victor’s neck again. He leans in to kiss him softly. “You need not worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get burned there?” Victor presses, thumb caressing over it again. Yuuri frowns for just a moment, before releasing a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Sofia was angry-,” Yuuri starts, Victor scarcely needs to hear more than her name to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sofia?” he presses. Yuuri stills and nods. The grip Victor has on Yuuri’s hip tightens. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She felt I had not paid her enough respect during dinner one night,” Yuuri says. Anger rages in Victor’s chest, and he has to push it deep, deep down, even though he most of all wants to tear through the palace and seek justice for someone causing his love pain, for scaring him for life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you alone?” Victor questions, since courting pairs are not allowed to be. Yuuri shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her married older sister was with us as chaperone.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And she let her?” Victor questions. He should not be surprised. He knows the family to be cunning and vicious. It is one of the reasons Victor wishes Yuuri was not to marry her. He knows it will not even be an amicable marriage, much less a happy one.  Yuuri takes a deep breath as if he’ll answer, but then lets it out slowly, leaning forward to claim Victor’s lips in a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not talk of her, or them. I am here with you. All I want to think of is you,” Yuuri asks, and Victor cannot deny him. Not now, not ever. So Victor lets it go for now, and revels in Yuuri’s mouth on his; kisses deep, wet, growing desperate. They start rocking together, Yuuri pushing down into his lap and grinding, gasps turning to moans as Victor’s fingers dig into the skin of Yuuri’s back, certain to leave marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they cannot take more Yuuri pulls away, and carefully he stands to start stripping out of his pants. He’s such a lewd display, unbuttoning his pants, hips swaying as he starts pushing them down his hips and thighs. He’s the most arousing vision Victor has ever seen, and he cannot hold back from touching himself as Yuuri wiggles out of the pants and kicks them to the floor. They are both bare now, and Victor is achingly hard, longing to join them as one, to push into Yuuri and take him till he can only remember Victor’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri sinks down onto his lap again, lining their cocks up so he can rub them together. Arousal spreads in Victor's body, and he cannot help but tip his head back and moan the feeling of his love’s hands on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yuuri. Yes,” he gasps, and Yuuri whimpers. “Can I prepare you? Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>dorogoy-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Yuuri answers breathlessly. It takes Victor a moment to break out of his lust-filled mind to find the vial and pour it to his fingers. Yuuri presses their chests together, back arched to give Victor access. He continues to stroke them loosely and slow. Victor finds his entrance, and he pushes on finger in carefully, listening to Yuuri's stuttering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssh love,” Victor soothes. Yuuri nods against his shoulder, and soon Victor can feel him relax, finger sliding in and out of him without much resistance. Victor adds a second, reveling in the way Yuuri whimpers and moans, half-stutterings of the nickname only Yuuri uses for him leaving his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me,” Yuuri begs, even before Victor has started pleasuring his prostate. “Plea-please Vitusha I- ooh, I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly love,” Victor answers and draws his fingers away from Yuuri’s warm body, Yuuri’s own leaving their erections. “How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any and every way,” Yuuri says with a smile, and Victor has to kiss him, for he loves him so. Something mischievous crosses Yuuri’s face, and he kisses Victor again before he pulls back. “Lay down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor does as told, laying his head down on the pillow to look up at the dark haired beauty on top of him. Yuuri smirks, body so graceful as he places himself above Victor’s groin, holding his cock in place. He lines it up, the head of Victor’s cock pressing against that lovely heat. Victor has to hold back not to buck up into it, chasing the tightness and pleasure he know is to come.  Yuuri shudders, locks Victor’s gaze, and then slowly sinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like a punch to the gut every time, the way arousal surges in Victor’s body, turning his blood to gasoline and lighting it on fire. Yuuri takes him all the way down, mouth falling open as his head tips back in a low moan. He seats himself in Victor’s lap, long eyelashes fluttering as he opens his eyes and reaches for Victor’s hands. Victor reaches up to meet him, and Yuuri smiles oh so lovely as he takes them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet,” Yuuri reminds him, and then he rises slowly only to sink down again. He does so repeatedly, pace quickening as he holds onto Victor's hands for leverage. He’s gorgeous, lust and beauty and love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars Yuuri,” Victor moans. “Good, so aaah, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Yuuri gasps rocking faster and faster into Victor’s lap. His eyes are half-lidded, lips pink and wet and Victor has to kiss him, feeling like he will run out of air if he doesn’t. He slides his hands out of Yuuri’s to grab his hips, and in one easy movement he turns them. Yuuri follows just as smoothly as if  this was a dance and he just gave the lead to Victor. Yuuri sinks into the bedding, and Victor positions himself between his spread legs. He places one hand on Yuuri’s hip, the other guiding himself into Yuuri again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vitusha,” Yuuri gasps as his back arches, and Victor lets go of his hip to lay on top of him. He places both hands on Yuuri’s wrists that are resting on both sides of his head and leans down to claim his lips. It’s wet and deep, chasing each other, desperate for each other and for every touch they can get. Victor pulls his hips back and slams in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Yuuri moans and Victor pulls back to rock into him again. Yuuri moans once more, then again and again, as the pace builds. Victor’s gasping Yuuri’s name too, a choir of </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span> and each other’s names pressed into each other’s lips. Yuuri’s cock rubs between their stomachs. Victor can feel Yuuri tightening around him, feels the slight tremble of his skin as he comes closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come love, come for me,” Victor asks and Yuuri bites down on his lower lip as he does, tightening so deliciously that Victor follows him over the edge. It always feels right to come in Yuuri, like a claim made, like a merging of two to one. He collapses on top of him, and Yuuri laces their fingers together beside his head, chest heaving under Victor’s weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Victor pants, lips pressed to Yuuri’s neck. “I love you more than life itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Vitusha,” Yuuri says with a squeeze of his hand. “I truly do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stays till the first rays of sun pass the horizon. They never pull the curtains when they are together, in case they fall asleep. They never do though, too occupied with talking, and touching, and kissing. They need to cherish every moment they have together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it has to end, and Yuuri pulls his suit from the floor and puts it on with Victor's help before he kisses him until he absolutely has to leave. One last, soft press of lips before he slips out of the door. Victor is exhausted by the time Yuuri leaves, and as much as he worries about Yuuri making it back, he can never know how it goes until it is fully morning and time for breakfast. Instead, he crawls into the bed that still holds some of the smell of Yuuri and falls asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Victor comes down to breakfast that morning Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu is not there, which Victor tells himself is fine. There is still plenty of time for Yuuri to come down. He was up rather late after all, and perhaps he managed to sneak in some needed sleep. When the entire meal passes and all of the other members of the Katsuki royal family have come and eaten, Victor cannot help but feel anxious. He wants to ask, but he’s not sure he dares to. Sofia and her family is there too, and Victor is suddenly reminded of that burn mark on Yuuri’s skin. He looks away from her hastily, pushing down his anger so not to let it overtake him and cause a scandal. As he does, he locks eyes with Crown Princess Mari on accident. Her eyes widen, and then turn sympathetic. Victor’s stomach turns. He cannot help but rise, and soon he catches up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she says immediately. “They sent him away this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Victor asks, wide-eyed and trembling. His mind immediately supplies him with several horrible scenarios. The first one is that he was found out by the Nikiforov family’s guards, but Victor’s parents would have been informed and Victor trusts that they would say something if they did. He knows that even if they do not want to fight for him and Yuuri, they are not against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came in this morning proclaiming that he could not go through with the arrangement. I know he has tried to persuade them from it before, but he was much firmer this time. My parents, they… they became frustrated and demanded to know why. Yuuri told them that he was in love with another,” Mari confides. Her gaze is sympathetic. Victor wonders how long she’s known for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say-?” Victor starts but Mari shakes her head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said they did not care. They kept firm in their decision,” Mari frowns then, looking away before she looks back at him, something akin to shame crossing her face. “You must understand, honor means everything to them and to break this engagement now would be very dishonorable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did they send him away?” Victor asks. If they’d already had this conversation before and always shut Yuuri down, why not let him stay this time if they did not know it was Victor. Mari’s lips quirk up into a smile, the shame changing into pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri did not relent this time. He told them that he would rather abdicate his claims to the royal family than to go through with the marriage and to not be with… with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s breath stutters along with his heart. He and Yuuri had never made promises to each other. They’d lived for today, that night, that breath even if they had always wanted more. To hear Yuuri think the same way Victor does, that he too could risk it all, makes Victor love him impossibly more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, then?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They put him in one of our carriages with a guard and told them to drive him home, and that he could think about what he had said. They didn’t outright say so, but they meant for him to realize that he has no choice in the matter,” Mari says, casting her eyes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And about the one he loves?” Victor asks. Mari winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said that love passes, but alliances are for forever, that honor is for always. That he could not occupy himself with something so unsubstantial as love when he could not swear that person would love him tomorrow,” Mari answers, and that does say it all does it not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can swear that,” Victor says with wide eyes. “I can swear on forever and every lifetime beyond this one.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You could try,” Mari says. “I cannot see how it could hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Katsuki rooms within the Nikiforov palace are luxurious, but then again so are all the guest suites. There are four bedrooms connected to a smaller sitting area. It is there he finds the regent Queen and her husband now. They both look stunned as Victor enters with Mari, bowing for the Crown Prince of the country they’re visiting. If they were in Hasetsu, Victor would bow instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crow Prince Victor,” Queen Hiroko says as she rises from the bow. “To what do we owe this pleasure.” Her voice is strained and Victor can see her gaze flicker nervously. Victor likes Yuuri’s parents, he always has. He can still remember how kind they both were when he visited as a child, how they were so adamant about him feeling comfortable in the large palace when he visited with his family. It’s the only reason he does not use the anger that is coursing through his veins. Instead, he uses a different tactic. It did not work the previous time he did it, but perhaps it will this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bows his head first, deep, and then on a slow breath out, he goes down on his knees. He hears Hiroko's gasp, and when he looks up at her she has a hand in front of her mouth which has fallen open in shock. Victor has only ever kneeled officially for his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor-” Queen Hiroko starts, clearly startled enough to use his first name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who loves your son,” Victor interrupts her. Hiroko’s eyes grow impossibly wider. “I’m the one he wants to break the engagement for.” He lets out a deep sighs, and then he bows down even lower. This is dangerous, giving this amount of power to another kingdom’s regent. If Victor’s parents saw him they would be appalled. “I ask of you to release him from this arrangement. I ask of you to let me love him, for I promise I will. I will love him for every day of this life I spend on this earth.” Victor looks up, his heart is aching. He feels tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “I have loved him ever since that summer you invited us to spend the summer festival in your kingdom. We were only teenagers then, but even still I have loved him every day since. This is not an infatuation. The reason I have not wed is because of Yuuri. Even if he were to, I would have refrained from finding a partner, for I cannot see myself with anyone but him.” Victor lets out a slow breath, rising slightly. “Please, please allow me to marry him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?” Hiroko asks. Her voice is level but not cold or distant. She looks more surprised than anything. Victor cannot blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will abdicate. Yuuri will too, or so I have been told, and we will still be together,” Victor says firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would do that for love?” she questions. Victor thinks he sees the shadow of a smile on her face. Hope rises in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For my love for Yuuri? Without a doubt.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri has not stopped crying since they left the palace. His heart feels like it’s going to cease working from how much pain it is under. It had been the right choice. It was truly the only choice. And still he feels as if his heart might stop and he will lay down on this bench and draw his last breaths. He wishes he could have seen Victor one more time. Kissed his lips, caressed his cheek, told him again how much he truly loves him. Now, Yuuri might never get the chance again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he abdicates, Yuuri knows he will not be permitted to go back to be with Victor. He will have caused too much of a scandal for it to be allowed for them to marry. He’s lost his chance, a chance he never truly had in the first place. He wonders what Victor might’ve thought when Yuuri did not come down for breakfast. Did he worry? Did he ask Yuuri’s parents? Did someone tell him where Yuuri had gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri thinks of how beautiful he had looked that morning in bed, his silver hair illuminating by the soft morning light. His blue eyes brighter than the Hasetsu sea. Yuuri had wished for time to freeze. For it to stop completely and for them to be able to stay there in that moment forever. It was a silly fantasy. One that has just slipped completely between Yuuri’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pounding of horse hooves pushes its way into Yuuri’s focus, these ones much more prominent than the ones from the horses trotting in front of the carriage. They sound like they are in a hurry. Yuuri grabs his blade he has tucked into his boot. It can only be thieves, he assumes. He hears the pounding grow closer, and then there are mulled yells. The carriage stops and Yuuri’s heart pounds as he presses himself against the wall.  The voices become quieter, talking with the guard Yuuri supposes, before it becomes completely quiet. Yuuri hears someone dismounting. His cheeks are still wet when steps hurry towards the carriage door, and he holds the blade tightly in his hand. He could fight, but he figures it might just be better to give them what they want if he wants to live. The door is flung open and the light blinds Yuuri for a moment, before a familiar voice shakes him to his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor calls, and Yuuri blinks rapidly, trying to adjust his vision. “Yuuri, love, have you been crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vitusha?” Yuuri asks, seeing the love of his life by the door. He reaches out for him, and Victor grabs him tight as he pulls him out of the carriage. Yuuri clings to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders as he breathes him in. “I thought I’d never see you again,” Yuuri confesses. Victor chuckles lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never be able to live with that,” Victor answers, and Yuuri holds him even tighter for a moment before he pulls back to look him in the eyes. Victor looks happy, but tired. Yuuri wonders what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Yuuri asks. “How did you know?” Victor sets him down carefully on the ground and looks behind his shoulder, where Yuuri can spot Mari. His sister gives him a smirk and a wave. Yuuri frowns, this explains nothing. Victor chuckles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worried when you didn't come to breakfast,” Victor admits. “Mari told me what happened and I went to talk to your parents immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Yuuri asks. What does that mean for them? Did they dismiss Victor as well? Did he chase after Yuuri and abandon his kingdom and duties as Yuuri is willing to do? Why is Mari here with him, then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Victor says, and something nervous crosses his expression. “Yuuri, I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you, throne or no throne. We can live as farmers in some small village but as long as I’m with you, I know I will be happy. You are the light of my life, you have always been the sun and moon and stars that guide me towards where my heart lies.” Victor releases a breath slowly, and then he falls on one knee. “I am here to officially ask you, Yuuri Katsuki Prince of Hasetsu, for your hand in marriage. Will you do me the greatest of honors of becoming my husband?” Victor pulls out a ring from his chest pocket, silver with blue stones gleaming in the sunlight. Yuuri’s heart stops. He does not care if his parents approved, he doesn’t care if they live as farmers or in a small room in one of the cities. All he wants is right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, more than anything I want that,” Yurui agrees. Victor’s mouth spreads into that gorgeous heart shaped smile and he rises. Yuuri offers his right hand, and Victor’s gaze turns soft as he slides the ring onto the traditional Nikiforov finger to carry the wedding band. Yuuri’s heart is racing in his chest, a joy he never thought he would be allowed to feel rushing in his veins. He grabs the lapels of Victor’s coat and pushes up on his toes to crash their lips together in a hot, searing kiss. Victor answers in kind, gripping Yuuri’s hips tightly. It’s only when Mari clears her throat they pull apart, lips pink and wet. Both smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy Yuuri,” Victor says lacing their fingers together. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Yuuri says with a warm heart. “I’m so happy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we riding back to give the good news then?” Mari asks and Yuuri looks up at her, stomach filling with nervous butterflies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean they agreed?” he asks in disbelief. Mari smiles and nods. She then nods over towards Victor. “He convinced them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Yuuri asks, turning back to his fiancé. Victor beams. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I begged,” he says and Yuuri feels so overwhelmed by that he can hardly think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You begged for me?” Yuuri asks. Victor’s gaze turns fond and he cups Yuuri’s cheeks to leave a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything for you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>